


Calendar Boy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [281]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, sexy calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/10/19: “complain, charity, translate”Stiles speaks the wordpiękny,which is Polish forbeautiful, handsome.You get the idea.





	Calendar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/10/19: “complain, charity, translate”
> 
> Stiles speaks the word _piękny,_ which is Polish for _beautiful, handsome._ You get the idea.

_The Deputies of Beacon Hills_ was the BHSD’s first calendar, featuring the male deputies shirtless, in sexy poses, and the female officers flexing their muscles in tank tops, their badges attached.

“It’s objectification,” Derek complained, stretched out languorously on a velvet sofa.

“It’s for charity,” Stiles reminded him, having gotten onto the set by introducing himself as the Sheriff’s personal representative. No way was he missing Derek’s flawless pecs and abs on display.

“Deputy Hale,” the photographer spoke, “No scowling, please.”

“Yeah. Don’t be such a sourwolf!” Stiles giggled, whispering, “ _Piękny_ ,” hoping nobody there could translate Polish, when Derek smiled.


End file.
